Secreto
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Momoshiro x Oishi [MomoOishi] A veces perdemos el camino, la ilusion y nuestra razón de ser. Necesitamos que alguien nos guíe otra vez.


**Secreto**

R  
**Momoshiro x Oishi** **Oishi x Momoshiro**  
Angst / yaoi / romance / non-canon

Capítulo 01?

Especialmente dedicado a GrayFairy Notas: Escrito bajo los influjos de música Techno...yo misma estoy sorprendida, capítulo corto. Y a los amantes de Oishi/Momo no olviden apuntarse a la Fanlisting ( sleepless-night . org / moments ) Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo lucro alguno de esta historia. Asímismo aquellos canon-fans eviten mandarme mensajitos de odio o su más expresa repulsión porque en verdad no me interesa. Bye-bye!

**Alerta de yaoi **

* * *

**Capítulo 01.**

El violeta guardaba cauteloso los reflejos en sí, los mantenía en una normalidad exaltada, aparentando una seriedad ya característica al jugar, la sonrisa apasionada en queda provocación apenas visible que igualaba los rasgos juveniles y expresivos como los labios abriéndose en burla hacia el oponente confiado, pero en la comisura de ellos se hallaba el error de una mueca forzada, dolorosamente fingida.

Nadie excepto uno observaba la intangible distinción en aquellos instantes, mas sí el movimiento de las manos, el estirar del cuerpo al brincar en ansias de un remate, o cuando los pasos amplios rápido le condujeron al extremo de la cancha, las piernas largas. Tras ello el golpear de la pelota llamativa, fuerte y preciso encima de la red y hacia la otra mitad, donde uno de sus superiores ya aguardaba meditando, calculando y adivinando la próxima apuesta, devolviendo al conseguir los datos.

Eran los músculos, la fuerza, astucia, flexibilidad y rapidez, incluso la suerte misma, lo importante en el campo de juego, no el asomar del sarcasmo en el arqueo de los rasgos. La respiración agitándose, las breves palabras de intercambio o advertencia, la maldición de rigor personal, el jugar de las manos, los trucos, tinos y fallos, tal y las raquetas de tensas cuerdas golpeando en compás o descuido, era lo imprescindible. Tanto que el abordar de una conversación muda sobre su estado resultaba inútil.

Takeshi regresó la defensa renovando el puntaje a su favor. Poco más animado, olvidando, viró la vista al celeste ambiente pacífico y liviano de ideal primavera, menguando el forzar de su boca y haciendo sinceros los motivos. Recargó el peso en su pierna derecha y saltó una vez más, observando la astucia de su oponente dudar por varios instantes al elegir un método distinto y atacar. El público regular, expectante, reapareció en la perspectiva tan distante hacía unos minutos, las voces en grito eran de nuevo audibles y los ánimos vitoreados a uno y otro rompían tonos claros en algarabía. La práctica amistosa inspiraba tal siempre una evolución tras la breve calificación informal esperando ser cauta y acertada.

El tenis, los gritos, la emoción, el impulso, la maravilla de perderse en una pasión era el mundo y la razón.  
El resultado, sin embargo, murió en su contra mientras él, sin decir más de cuatro palabras en la línea del arrojo, frustración y deshonra, quedó en silencio, golpeando tal las veces de derrotas anteriores, la pelota reglamentaria, haciéndola regresar hacia sí y rechazándola de nueva cuenta, apresurando los pasos para alcanzarla. Aquel día como tantos antes, desertó de fingir alegría o disposición.

En consecuencia eran las gotas calientes, saladas, meticulosamente deslizándose a través de su cuerpo, acariciando al caer, las mismas que en su recorrido dolían en la mirada violeta, posteriormente apartadas con el revés de sus dedos comenzando a entumecerse. El pesado entrenamiento distraído le obligaba a cambiar de posición devolviendo los frecuentes ataques y defensas, el escudo que significaba el muro de los vestidores parecía insondable.

Tal lo era el verdadero motivo o la falta de él.  
Lo que le hizo perder las palabras de apoyo de sus compañeros, quienes tras varios intentos de llamar su atención desistieron.

Era una sonrisa dividida, forzada por momentos, después sincera, meticulosamente construida e inexistente en ocasiones. Distante, el joven volteó hacia el chico de alegre cabello rojo en mechones curvados, que a diferencia de él yacía en infantil éxtasis, platicando con su mejor amigo y él en una de las bancas tras las canchas de tenis. La voz, que hablaba por instantes de manera suave y embelesada, en otros con júbilo exagerado, describía los movimientos, características y comportamientos de su nueva mascota, un pequeño hámster de pelaje blanco. Syuichirou no alcanzaba a oírlo sin embargo, sólo quedaba mirando su rostro, los labios abriendo y cerrándose con inocente placer, recorriendo los movimientos de alegría de su compañero, queriendo desvelar lo que hablaba, confundido al no lograr concentrarse únicamente en él o la escena ante sus ojos.

Oishi observaba cuidadosamente las sucesivas explicaciones de Eiji para con el otro chico, de las nuevas adquisiciones ofrecidas y compradas la tarde anterior. Pero más allá de verdadero interés se hallaba la acumulada ansia de una mañana y dos semanas completas, paulatinamente robando cada atisbo de su atención, hasta que el todo a su alrededor fue inusualmente borroso, aquel pensamiento de angustia finalmente conteniendo un nombre y razón, Momoshiro Takeshi, la mirada perdida, la pasión fingida y el frío que antes había sido sincero fuego.

Finalmente se puso en pie. Había esperado demasiado ya.

Lograba sentir el tenso, doloroso estirar de sus músculos, los pasos calmados llevándole a casa, así como la no escuchada queja de su hombro izquierdo, el entumecimiento de su muñeca en el solo movimiento de sacar el llavero del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, mas Takeshi recibía placenteramente el cansancio, el que se llevaba las tardes con rapidez, mismo que por la mañana casi evitaría fuera a la escuela, que por las noches evitaba los sueños.

Subió los escalones bajos tras cruzar el jardín de su casa sobre el camino principal, cuidadosamente para no trastabillar, tolerando el dolor punzante en sus piernas, caliente y agudo, logrando sus músculos se contrajeran.

Con la llave correcta en la primera cerradura abrió la puerta hacia sí, retirando el llavero y entrando a la casa; cerró, intentando recordar si su madre y hermanos se encontrarían o acaso habrían ido al festival que tanto habían platicado en noches pasadas durante la cena. Fue cauteloso al dejar la mochila en el suelo, quitándose los zapatos deportivos y abandonándolos a un lado de un par de tenis que desconocía y los zapatos de tacón recatado de su madre, encontrando respuesta a la anterior duda.

Apoyando la mano izquierda en la pared del recibidor, procurando que el cansancio en su cuerpo no fuera evidente en su rostro, caminó hacia las escaleras. Fue cuando escuchó hilos de una conversación en voz baja, tranquila, pausada y respetuosa, la que por su aún lejanía no alcanzaba a comprender, venir de la sala. Era la voz de su madre la que hablaba en aquellos instantes, la que por el tono parecía sonreír.

Suspiró, pensando sería mejor saludarla, así como a la desconocida visita, antes de subir a su cuarto. Se colocó perfectamente en pie, obligándose a caminar con soltura a la sala, donde pronto encontró a uno de sus superiores platicando con su madre en perfecta confidencia.  
Incómodo, extrañado, pronunció quedamente el nombre de aquél, procurando que el respeto en su tono fuera audible pero moderado.

-Oishi-senpai…- el aludido viró hacia él unos segundos, sonriendo con complacencia, antes de dejar en la mesa de centro el vaso de té que sostenía entre sus manos, levantándose de su lugar, con la mirada de la mujer claramente sonriente ante ellos. –Aa… Buenas tardes - agregó tras un par de segundos, viendo a Syuchirou acercarse dos pasos más tras despedirse de su madre y agradecer el té ofrecido con cuanta amabilidad era capaz.

-Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar-

El otro asintió, sorprendido aún, mientras su compañero se colocaba a su lado aguardando, con un gesto demandante pero gentil en tonos de preocupación que tanto conocía, un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y la sonrisa comprensiva. No fue demasiado complicado entender y seguir sus intenciones después.

-Estaremos en mi cuarto, mamá- dio media vuelta con el afán de guiarlo por primera vez a su habitación, ambos en silencio sin saber qué esperar.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
